Farsas e Esperança
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Aquele lugar, por mais familiar e aconchegante que lhe parecesse, continuava a lhe dar náuseas. Mas, a todos que suportam as paredes brancas e os falsos sorrisos, sempre há uma esperança por trás.


**Disclaimer: **Hantsuki não me pertence, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Farsas e Esperança**

– _**Yuichi! Você trouxe o livro errado! Vai trocar agora!!!**_

Ainda se lembrava daquela cena e das palavras bruscas dela, como na maioria das vezes que a encontrava, ela praticamente arremessou o livro que ele lhe levara contra ele, que habilmente se desviou e deixou que o objeto batesse na parede bem atrás de si.

Ela não estava num dos melhores dias, para variar. Mas ele não se queixava, tinha ido à biblioteca, pegar o livro certo para levar até ela. Afinal, a garota não podia sair daquele lugar, estava condenada a ficar lá pelo resto de sua vida por conta de sua saúde frágil e de sua doença… esperando apenas pelo dia em que não abrisse mais os olhos. Mesmo sabendo disso tudo, ele aceitara ficar com ela, estava sempre visitando-a, lhe levando livros e mais livros e coisas que ela não podia acessar por conta de seu estado.

Finalmente, estava percorrendo os corredores daquele lugar mais uma vez. Não podia negar que por mais que já estivesse acostumado com aquele ambiente, com aquelas pessoas, ainda sentia-se muito incomodado. O lugar aparentava ser acolhedor e confortável de início, com todos aqueles rostos sorridentes, pessoas que estavam sempre dispostas a ajudar os necessitados, e pessoas que precisavam dessa ajuda. Ele já fora uma dessas pessoas, no passado. Uma pessoa que precisava da ajuda, do tratamento e daquele conforto que o lugar transparecia. Mas com o tempo, dava pra perceber a verdadeira face do local… quando se começa a entrar em contato com pessoas que são diferentes, que nunca sairão dali, pessoas que estariam eternamente presas por sua saúde e por aqueles sorrisos, como ele mesmo estava agora em contato com uma dessas pessoas… dava pra finalmente perceber o que aquele lugar aparentava. Nada mais que uma prisão, com seus guardas fantasiados de bons enfermeiros, a mesma comida ruim fantasiada de comida saudável, as grades e as permissões para se deixar o local, que estavam simplesmente fora de questão.

Aquele lugar, aquele branco das paredes, os sorrisos falsos dos médicos voltados para as pessoas mais necessitadas de atenção, o carinho das enfermeiras… tudo aquilo lhe dava náuseas, todo aquele mundo fantasioso lhe deixava realmente com um desagradável mal-estar… aquele cheiro que rondava os corredores, cheiro de remédios, de sangue, de… _morte_.

Sim… aquela era a coisa que mais o assustava naquele lugar, aquela sensação de que no próximo corredor que virasse, veria uma pessoa num estado agonizante, sendo levada quase morta para uma sala de cirurgia, com chances mínimas de se salvar. Via sangue escorrer pela roupa dos cirurgiões, e fingidas expressões de condolência… expressões que no final eram apenas frias e impassíveis, sem sentimentos.

Realmente… não havia sentimento exalando daquelas paredes, daquelas brancas paredes… exceto a esperança que poucos tinham de poder sair de lá um dia, de poder estarem curados, de mais uma vez poderem correr nas ruas e se tornarem crianças, seguindo suas vidas do momento em que pararam, do momento em que tiveram que ceder àquele lugar assustador.

Toda vez que ele passava por aqueles corredores uma vez mais, sentia a crescente vontade de dar meia-volta, de sumir dali e não mais voltar, de deixar aquele mundo de farsas, aquele mundo de mortes, de esperança finda. Era como se o mesmo mal-estar lhe avisasse que não deveria estar ali, que aquele não era seu lugar e que poderia simplesmente manter-se afastado. Mas a verdade é que… por mais que soubesse tudo o que se passava ali, depois de anos visitando aquele lugar… sentia-se cada vez mais disposto a acreditar num mundo completamente fantasioso e esperançoso, o mundo que os médicos costumavam exaltar, o mundo que o ambiente pretendia mostrar para todos os desavisados… e o motivo disso tudo, era simplesmente _ela_.

Abriu a porta do quarto da jovem depois de bater duas vezes, mas ela não lhe respondeu. Já era noite, e tinha demorado em voltar da biblioteca. Abriu a porta lentamente e seus olhos pousaram sobre o seu maior motivo de continuar acreditando. A jovem estava deitada, com os olhos fechados, mergulhada num sono profundo, com uma expressão angelical.

Ele entrou no lugar e colocou o livro no pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama dela. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente da cama e depositou um beijo sobre a testa dela, afastando a franja da frente do rosto pálido.

– _Durma bem, Rika._ – sussurrou-lhe antes de se afastar, recebendo como resposta apenas a ritmada respiração dela.

Parou na porta do quarto dela, ainda observando-a com atenção. Sim… aquele era o único motivo pelo qual queria ter esperanças, o único motivo pelo qual continuava voltando ao hospital… para que um dia, pudesse ter a chance de vê-la livre daquela prisão também. Assim como ele, várias outras pessoas eram sustentadas por aquela mesma esperança… que por mais finda que fosse, existia. Até que um dia, todos pudessem se livrar daquele ambiente nauseante.

**Fim**

**Acho que não preciso dizer que o ficlet é resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do MdF XD**

**Dessa vez o tema foi **Hospital**, e eu achei que se encaixaria perfeitamente num anime que se passa todo num hospital. XD – não, jura?! –**

**Bom, eu fiz aqui uma descrição sutil de um dos personagens acerca do que ele achava do hospital, e espero que tenha ficado do agrado.**

**Se acharam que ficou boa o suficiente para comentários, adorarei recebê-los.**

**Beijos da Mitz.**


End file.
